With rapid development of science and technology, a variety of electronic devices continually enrich and facilitate people's lives. Since processing information with electronic devices is convenient and efficient and saves resources, electronic devices have become an indispensable part of people's lives or work.
Data (files or folders) are usually cached or generated during runtime of an application/system in an electronic device, and the data will be automatically stored in corresponding storage space. However, the capacity of the storage space in the electronic device is somewhat limited. Therefore, in order to free storage space to ensure the system or application running normally, the storage space needs to be cleaned up. As for the cleaning, there are usually two types of data: one is junk data which could be deleted directly; and the other is to-be-cleaned data which require the user to confirm whether to delete. Specifically, the to-be-cleaned data comprise to-be-cleaned files and to-be-cleaned folders. For to-be-cleaned data, in order to avoid mistakenly deleting the data, after identification, the to-be-cleaned data are typically presented to the user in a determined order of the to-be-cleaned data, and then the user determines whether to delete.
However, since the presentation only based on a determined order of the to-be-cleaned data, there is no presentation regularity, which will cause jump thinking of the user when processing the to-be-cleaned data, and ultimately affect the effectiveness of processing the to-be-cleaned data by the user, such as deleting or not deleting by mistaken.